


Endings

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those last moments in EXTREME before Phillip vanishes forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

“Shotarou...don't tell my sister about this...” Phillip asks.

Really, Shotarou has no room to argue the wish of a...dying man.”You got it.”

“Then...I'll be going.”

_The time to cry has come._  
 _I'm parting from those I love._  
 _This is really happening, isn't it?_  
 _I cannot believe we're parting like this._

Phillip's hand is on EXTREME and Shotarou's hand shoots out to cover it. “Let be the one this time...to do it.”

Phillip is smiling, the bastard. How horrible this moment is, and he's smiling. Shotarou had been the strong one all this time, but he can't act like this doesn't affect him. “I'll leave it to you then.”

_A young girl's time of innocence_  
 _Cannot continue forever._  
 _I understand this,_  
 _But this farewell is just too abrupt._

He doesn't want to do this. If they stop being Double, Phillip disappears. There is no room for a proper goodbye – that's it. It just...it can't happen like that. It's too sudden; he can't do it.

_If only I had said “I'm sorry” that day_  
 _If only I had said one more “Thank you.”_  
 _From this town full of our memories,_  
 _I alone will stay here_  
 _To fight._

“It'll be okay.” Phillip assures him. “Even after this is over, we'll still be partners forever. So long as the Earth itself exists.”

Such a corny, deep line that Shotarou can't stop the sob that bubbles out. Why did Phillip have to be so strong?

“Are you crying, Shotarou?”

Of course I am, you dolt. “Don't be stupid.” He whispers.

_You are important_  
 _You are important_  
 _You are so important to me._

“I'm gonna close this thing.”

Phillip nodded. “Goodbye.”

Shotarou bit his tongue, pulling EXTREME closed. It was a flash of light and he was back in the field, Wakana's body unconscious from him.

And Phillip no longer beside him.

_Goodbye_  
 _and_  
 _Thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> Tabidachi from the Sailor Moon Musical 'Eien Densetsu Kaiteiban.'  
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWmsH-vjUdw]


End file.
